Embedded devices are programmable chips that can be programmed to execute certain operations. Embedded devices are wide-spread in all areas of human life. For example, a control panel in an elevator can include an embedded device.
Though embedded devices can have a variety of different applications, embedded device programming requires specialized skills and knowledge. Moreover, even for those having necessary skills and knowledge, programming embedded devices can take a lot of time and involve a significant effort. Therefore, facilitating of embedded device programming will be useful.
Additionally, teaching programming basics and correlations between programming parameters and control of internal device actions may be a difficult task.